For Madmanmatty and Tanabata of anime
by Ikebukuro
Summary: Taken down and reuploaded because of spelling and grammatical errors as well as improving the layout and sentence structure.


**Madmanmatty and Tanabata**

**Note: To any randomer who does not belong to /anime/ don't read this story. It is a personalized story for the people of /anime/ - if you have no idea what /anime/ is (not anime, /anime/) then that means you should not be reading this.**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* The loud tone of an alarm pierced the morning silence and shattered the fantastical dreams of Matty, wonderful dreams of being an Olympian just like his childhood self would've wanted to be. But pizza is a cruel mistress. He rubbed his eyes and lazily rolled over to check the time; his body cold from the night – his duvet ("doo-vay") spread across the floor. "Fat load of use my covers were," murmured Matty as he looked at the time through blurry lenses. 7:30. "What the- who sets an alarm for 7:30 on a weekend anyway!" Matty fumed as he slammed his hand down on the clock with the force of a rail driver, one thing you should know about Matty; if you wake him up in a morning you don't wake up Matty. You awaken Satan himself. Rolling back onto the warm part of the bed; Matty boorishly grabbed at his covers on the floor and threw them over his body. Matty scratched at his rough beard and feel back to sleep.

He awoke again.

This time it was naturally, a much more pleasant feeling to wake up with the sun kissing your skin and shining bright in the sky, covering your room in a golden glow. Matty rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling where he had pinned a picture of Olivia Wilde, he just stared at nothingness lost in his own thoughts. "Why did I set an ala-?

Oh SHIT!"

Matty bolted up with eyes wide open now, he suddenly became aware of the state his room is in and the knocking at his front door. "Oh shit, shit shit shit!" Matty began pacing in stress; he had forgotten one major thing about today. It was inspection day, and his bedroom was a tip. His original plan was to wake up at least three hours before _she _had to call and tidy up his room. The _she _in question was his landlady – who evicted someone just for leaving a yoghurt pot out, she was going to go mental when she saw the clothes strewn about Matty's floor and the various, 'gentlemen's literature' magazines by the side of his bed. She was going to evict him to Mars!

*Ding Dong* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* the knocking became more and more impatient. In a flurry, Matty crammed whatever he could under his bed and threw on the nearest clothes that looked clean. The banging continued, one thing Matty did not need was a pissed-off landlady who rules with an iron fist. He slapped on some aftershave but no time to comb his hair; he didn't need to look his Sunday best for an inspection but he needed to get to that door stat!

*BANG* *BA-* Matty opened it up to find Tana, his landlady, standing there with an extremely business like and impatient look on her face, which was clear with a glossed lip and thin-framed glasses – this was bad, it looked like today wasn't going her way. Which means thing were about to go the other for him. Her orange hair was held back by a black headband and fell at the back; looking somewhat like an open mullet – she wore a tight black jacket with golden buttons and a short black skirt which clung to her legs as if guarding them from the outside world. Her office like outfit was complete with long black boots which ended just above her knee – despite her attitude and aura; she was a sight for sore eyes. Too bad she was such a bi-

"Took you long enough," Tana spoke with a brazen tone, "You weren't just throwing stuff under your bed just now were you?" She raised an eyebrow quizzically with the same unimpressed look on her face. Matty felt like a spike had been driven through his head; it was like she could see right through him like she knew exactly what was going on inside his apartment.

"Is that a good morning Tana? I sure hope so; I'd be nice to hear you say that once in a while." Matty quipped "Come on in, want a coffee?" Matty took a step back into the living quarters of his apartment, followed by Tana who was right behind. "No thank you, I prefer to drink Matsumoto Peppermint tea." "Ah, just as usual – she speaks like she swallowed all the silverware, not just the spoon" Matty thought. Sighing a little, Matty went over to the kitchen area and boiled the kettle, he'd become very aware of how tired he felt but a quick look in the mirror reassured him as a handsome man stared back at him. There was a stretching sound as Tana sat down on one of the leather barstools, Matty wondered whether he needed new chairs or was Tana's booty too fat for that dress.

He changed a glance in Tana's direction, who was looking down a little and reasserting herself on the seat. "No way, was that really her ass that made that sound?" Matty pondered light-heartedly, he began to reason it was probably her dress while the kettle pinged and rumbled like a sleeping beast. As he poured his coffee; Matty turned to see Tana was jotting down something on her phone – he had no idea what she was talking about but frankly he didn't care. He wanted her out. He turned to face her; she sat on the stool with her face looking down at the small screen in her hand, she always seemed to be busy with something or another – Matty had to admit he loved to know just what she did in her free time apart from run complaints and take her time to look as unsociable and heartless as possible. It was never made apparent what she did, if she did anything, to relax – Matty never heard her watch TV or listen to music. He reckoned if he went upstairs to her apartment he'd just walk into an office place. When he finished making his coffee he turned to Tana and asked "Well, shall we undergo the inspection?" His voice cut the awkward silence so suddenly Tana flinched a little and looked like a scared child, a look Matty had never seen before – after she blinked once however she instantly regained her composure and tucked a strand of hair that fell behind her ear, "Certainly." Tana replied in her business tone. Matty wished she wasn't so damned uptight; would it kill the woman just to be a little less wound-up all the time? Tana picked herself up and took a moment to finish texting whoever was on the receiving end of her phone. As she stood sunlight came through the venetian blinds and illuminated her form, in the sunlight she appeared to be a completely different person – as the sunlight lit up her every feature she seemed to sparkle in its light; her hair becoming bold and vibrant and her face looking soft unlike her usual stern expression. As much as Matty hated the way she acted; she was dazzling in the light of the sun it was enough to completely forgive her erratic and annoying actions. He took time to admire how beautiful a woman she actually was; the way her hair seemed to dance in the warm glow of the light, her face looking so caring and sweet, her hourglass figure and her luscious breasts – how curvy they were and no doubt firm.

Matty was in a trance and was just about to be absolved in inspecting her body when a harsh tone cut the air, "Okay," Tana began "Let's start with the bathroom shall we?" She gave her usual look to Matty; making him think that all along he was mistaken by some trick of light, there was no way that this woman was 'sweet' at all. Tana didn't wait for an answer; she was a beast on the prowl. Matty followed her around the apartment as she inspected every single corner of the room, all except his bedroom thankfully. There was little conversation between the two; they never seemed to have much to talk about so an awkward yet ambient silence befell the atmosphere which was rarely broken only by the odd question here and there. She was like a mouse looking for cheese when it came to making sure everything was clean; well if said mouse appeared to be a sneering imperialist with a penchant for making sure everything on planet earth was anti-bacterialized. As she left the last room she inspected, the bathroom, she turned and said "And onto the bedroom." There was not a hint of her trying to seduce him with any sly digs; which Matty to be honest expected, she spoke in her seemingly evil businesswoman tone and her words felt like a conviction to Matty; he was done for. "Sure." Matt spoke confidently; meanwhile his head was only filled with the recurring thought of "Oh shit, this is it."

Tana opened the bedroom door to find half a warzone, the rest of said warzone was under the 'covert ops' of Matty's room. Various clothes were strewn about the floor, unwashed and un-ironed; the smell of beer and cigarettes permeated the air and left the place smelling like the pub down the road. The curtains were unopened and made the place dark and made it appear damp and dank, the bed sheets were thrown on the bed; unmade and unkempt. Tana stopped in her steps while Matty merely sighed and accepted his fate, Tana turned to face him, this was it. "Well I suppose you are a man after all," She said adjust her glasses; appearing so formal once again, "Just be sure to clean this up a little okay?"

And just like that she walked back to the living room area.

Matty was even more shocked than when she opened the door. "What the hell? Shouldn't she have brought down the hammer on me?" Matty was confounded by this turn of events; his thoughts and speculations raced around his head "Why...does she even..." In the end Matty could only think one word, "WHAT!?" He was completed dumbstruck and could only stare, glazed over, as Tana sat herself down on the sofa and placed her phone down on the table. "Umm Matty?" She turned to face him "I've changed my mind; could you please make me a tea?" She asked so sweetly Matty couldn't even begin to react. He simply blinked a few times and complied.

He re-boiled the kettle and pulled out a china cup for her; he did this without even needing to think about it which was good considering he could hardly even think at this moment in time, it was like his mind just dropped dead. He paid special attention to make sure the tea brewed to perfection – this wasn't because he gave one about Tana's disposition on tea he merely wished to focus on something, anything to make sure that this was reality.

He made a cup for himself, not even thinking about whether Tana wanted sugar in hers in fact he didn't even pay a thought to anything. His mind was broken so he simply carried out any actions given to him like a faithful lap-dog. He brought the cups over to Tana who was still sat on the couch; he settled them down on the table. "Thank you" Tana said as she reached for her cup of tea and drank, her glossed lips wrapping around the cup gently but with a little riposte as if she was on a mission or had a goal, whichever it was didn't matter to Matty whose mind was still in shambles from earlier, he had to ask he simply had to. But he couldn't. He simply nodded back to her and began drinking his own tea rather nonchalantly; mulling over just why she wa- "I don't mind too much you know," Tana spoke in a slightly warmer tone, giving Matty the impression that maybe she wasn't 'all-business' "I mean you're a single man, it's only natural you'd be," She tilted her head to the left a little; she wasn't facing him "A little messy." Matty grabbed this opportunity to ask her "I don't understand, I thought you evicted anyone who made a mess – hell you're almost famous for it, so why?" Matty just ended his sentence; he felt like she knew what he meant. "I'm human too you know." Tana replied with a warm smile.

A smile that struck Matty hard, he'd never even seem her act happy before but right in front of him was Tana smiling; the sunlight lit her up once more. She looked gorgeous. Her features were soft and calm her lip gloss twinkling in the light of the sun; her piercing green eyes met with his and held a stare for a few seconds before she turned her face away and placed her tea on the coffee table. Sighing, she lay back on the sofa; loosening her jacket and playing with her hair a little in the process, she loosened it so that the top of her cleavage was visible – Matty couldn't help but peer down for a better look of her chest; thankfully Tana was too absorbed in playing with her hair to notice Matty looming over her a little. Matty drew back just in time as her gaze flicked to him; her eyes seemed to be filled with an urge of some kind which Matty just shook off. "Okay Matty. Just because she's nice this one time doesn't mean anything. I doubt she really means what she says; don't get your hopes up." Matty's voice of reasoning perforated every part of his mind, there's no way Tana could be- "Hey Matty," Tana's voice snapped him back, she had moved up without him noticing; her face was right up in his giving him a sensual look as she leaned over; her giant breasts hanging down – her jacket loosened even more gave a full view of her 'valleys' as her boots made a stretching noise as she approached him even further; the same sound as earlier. "You know, I've been thinking about you quite a lot" Her face was an inch away from his, he could smell a sweet apple perfume on her – she pressed herself against him now and he could feel every part of her, she had some weight to her but she was hardly heavy. Before he could realize anything she was on top of him and playing with his hair, running her fingers through it but never breaking her hypnotic gaze her glasses made her look so mature but sexy.

Matty opened his mouth to speak but not a word escaped, instead his lips locked around hers and kissed her strongly. Her hands went to the back of his head as Matty's wrapped around her back and pressed her even closer to him; he felt her chest pushing against his and his kissing became more lustful as he felt himself become hard. Her lip gloss felt wet and sticky against his lips as she closed her eyes and sank into a state of euphoric bliss. "I've been waiting so long to do this," She confessed, "Being single makes you-" She drew back an inch, "Well, a woman has her needs" She smiled slyly and returned to kissing him, her lips caressing his as the blood rush to her face; making her blush as she ran her hands around the back of his neck. Matty gave up any speculations or thoughts as they were completely redundant at the current moment in time, the only think he needed in his head was the willingness to make Tana his own. She broke away from him and placed her hands on his chest, a cheeky and somewhat immature grin crossed her face as her hands snaked their way down to his pants.

She unbuckled them and drew them, and herself, back. She firmly grabbed the shaft of Matty's boner in her hand; they were soft and smooth most likely due to moisturizer. She played with it a little in her hand, staring down on it like a little girl with a new pet; it was her new plaything but she had to take care of it. She pulled out her headband and let her hair fall down to her shoulders – she removed her glasses and shook her hair, she looked wild and so unlike the stuck-up woman from 10 minutes ago. She bent down so her face was at level with his towering erection and lick the side of it, manoeuvring around the top of his cock and coming to a stop on the end. Without warning she sunk Matty's solid spear deep into her mouth. Matty grimaced with the immediate pleasure this brought, Tana's mouth was so warm and wet; her tongue played with the underside of his penis while the roof of her mouth pressed down on the top as she suckled strongly like she was eating an ice-lolly. She pulled back and forward, each time going a little deeper or paying special attention to one side – she repeatedly deep throated his dick; Matty felt her tonsils squeeze his helmet as his end touched the back of her throat. It seemed she had no gag reflex. Matty couldn't even begin to describe the sensation he was experiencing from the gorgeous; hormonal woman sucking his man-stick so smoothly, he was racked with waves of pleasure which he could only express through the occasional grunts and heavy breathing. Tana seemed very pleased with herself, everything was going well as she forced his pulsing cock deeper into her mouth her lips caressing the sides and her gloss leaving a slimy trail all over it. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and stared him dead in the eye as she licked it top to bottom, Matty clenched as he could feel himself reach his climax. After the third lick, Tana slid it back into her mouth and continued to suckle on it like a baby's bottle – after only two more long sucks Matty came in her mouth.

She could feel the warm and slippery cum fill her mouth and slide off her tongue down her throat, she made sure to swallow every last drop; she was brimming in more ecstasy than Matty was. It had been way too long since she last made a man feel this way. She pulled his slightly flaccid penis out of her mouth and went about licking up the remains on his tip, Matty was gasping for air with his head thrown back. "Don't stop on me there," Tana teased, "You think I'm going to let you off that _easy_?" Her tone becoming pleading and sly toward the end. She rose off his body and began to take her clothes off, underneath her jacket her monstrous tits were (barely) contained within a tight black bra. She slipped off her skirt to reveal a matching pair of black panties with frills on the top line; she then took off her bra and panties letting them drop to the floor but leaving her black, leather knee boots on. If she looked beautiful before she looked like an angel now. Matty took this moment to remove his own clothes too until he lay naked on the sofa. Tana brushed her hair back and mounted him. His erection was still strong and Tana was going to get her run whether Matty liked it, or somehow, did not. But judging from what he did just a second ago; she knew he loved every second of her time and every inch of her body. She grasped his still hard erection and plunged it into her wet vagina, causing her to squeal loudly with pleasure which aroused Matty even more.

The feeling of her tight vice around his dick and the smooth rubbing of her leather boots against his thighs; it re-hardened his penis which felt like it grew inside her. "Huuh, oh uuh" Tana's breath was taken away from the penetration alone; her soaked privates leaving traces of her fluids on Matty's balls and crotch. She began to rise and fall on his towering shaft but the pleasure overrode her senses and she had to stop after only 2 thrusts, she was crippled by the crazy feelings spreading from her thighs to the rest of her body. Matty took this moment and rolled her over so that he was on top of her, she was taken by surprise but sighed happily as she closed her eyes and let Matty take over her body. She lay back as Matty jarred into her without any regard, his mind was blank before but now it was non-existent, his actions were fuelled by his animal instincts and the will to make Tana cum. His pace was fast; a little too fast for Tana who only screamed as Matty lay into her, her arms thrown back holding her head as her golden curls fell down her shoulders; her breasts bouncing and waving with every thrust from Matty as he sank deep into her body. A dull slapping sound accompanied by a glistening noise was heard every time Matty reached the deepest point in her body and her juices flowed out of her pussy. Tana lost all thought as well as drops of sweat rolled down the curves of her waist as her mouth watered for more, she was in a state of pure mind-melting pleasure. No more was the 'businesswoman'; all she was now was a hot lady who wanted to feel like a woman once again.

Matty's pace did not slow down for a second, he grunted as he pressed his pole deeper into Tana's soft and cushiony womb; the sides were squishing every side of his erection. But Matty had already came once; this feeling alone wouldn't make him go again for a while. He could keep going for a long, long time.

Tana on the other hand could hardly contain herself and was panting like an animal as Matty plunged deeper into her depths. Matty decided to play with her a little and took his right hand away from her thighs and began to rub her clitoris, his fingers were cold which sent another wave of shock up Tana's spine; she couldn't take any more. "HuuuaaaAAhh!" She screamed as she came. Her vagina forcibly pushed out Matty's penis from inside her, she squirted and her liquids splashed against his crotch and the lower part of his stomach – the rest of it soaked the sofa and left a dark mark. Exhausted, she let out a satisfied sigh and she collapsed on the sofa panting. Suddenly she felt a warm rush over her face as a familiar slippery substance covered her and splashed on her glasses – she was done, and now so was Matty. She laughed a little before Matty began to wipe her face with some tissues he left out on the coffee table. She took off her glasses while Matty cleaned her up and chewed at the end of them, her eyes still full of hungry love but also a look of happiness and satisfaction. When she got cleaned up, she rose off the sofa and began to dress herself. "No after-sex cuddles?" Matty asked, whining a little.

Tana span around with a mature smile back on her face, "Not today mister, you have some cleaning to do." She started towards the door, Matty look up from behind the sofa as she opened the door, span around with a minx-y look on her face and said coyly "See you for tomorrow's inspection."


End file.
